


---

by Heidel



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, дзюбинфеев
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: дзюбинфеев (не спрашивайте, как так вышло), ау, оос, (можете подставить какие угодно предупреждения, потому что я НИЧЕГО про них не знаю и ничего не знаю про футбол), недопорно, недорейтинг, односторонний юст со стороны акинфеева, сраная романтика, розовые сопли и сироп.





	---

**Author's Note:**

> дзюбинфеев (не спрашивайте, как так вышло), ау, оос, (можете подставить какие угодно предупреждения, потому что я НИЧЕГО про них не знаю и ничего не знаю про футбол), недопорно, недорейтинг, односторонний юст со стороны акинфеева, сраная романтика, розовые сопли и сироп.

Ему даже не стыдно, на этой мысли ловит себя Игорь, когда обнаруживает, что он сидит на диване, поставив ступни на край сиденья и широко раздвинув колени, пальцами одной руки ритмично нажимая на основание большой чёрной пробки в заднице, а в другой руке у него телефон и он листает один за другим ролики с целующимися парнями на ютубе, пачкая смазкой экран. Азиаты сразу мимо, слишком худые, слишком отличающиеся, слишком _не то_. Пара совсем молоденьких мальчиков, это вообще законно? Дэдди и его твинк — на этом видео Игорь задерживается на пару секунд, внимательно смотрит на то, как крепкие мужские руки бережно обхватывают и гладят щёки парнишки, но мужик чересчур накачанный, слишком взрослый и заматеревший, а ещё у него бородка и слишком много волос на теле, и Игорь листает дальше. Едва бросив взгляд, закрывает видео, в котором один из пары — смуглый носатый молоденький латинос, и разочарованно вздыхает, продолжая толкать в себя пробку. Ему хорошо, блядь, ему очень хорошо, несмотря на то, что толчки пробки в заднице иногда причиняют дискомфорт и даже боль, потому что, ну, потому что он уже делал то же самое три часа назад — и нет, ему не стыдно, он больше ничего не стыдится, по крайней мере, в своей голове, наедине с собой. Но в прошлый раз он был небрежен, нанёс слишком мало смазки, но всё равно впихнул пробку в себя с усилием, потому что хотелось поскорее, было очень нужно. Тогда всё закончилось слишком быстро, потому что он сразу схватился за член и начал дрочить, оргазм бил его словно судороги, минуты три, и всё никак не заканчивался. В этот раз он хочет, чтобы всё длилось дольше, поэтому он старательно не трогает член, и раз за разом нажимает на основание пробки, так, что оно едва не оказывается внутри. Удовольствие перекатывается в теле, но пока ещё не готово выплеснуться через край, и это именно то, как он этого хочет. Следующее видео заставляет его задержаться, Игорь вздыхает, приоткрыв рот, его глаза затуманиваются, и он начинает сильнее вдавливать пробку в себя. Двое парней, целуются в лесу, занимаются любовью в постели, трахаются в туалете ночного клуба. Темно-русый ёжик волос у одного из парней, уверенные, но нежные прикосновения друг к другу. От этой картинки Игоря окатывает удовольствием, толкая к оргазму. Игорь знает, что ему не нужно порно, он пробовал. Но порно, с его неприглядной откровенность, лишь резко высвечивает, насколько картинка отличается от того, что он хотел бы видеть, кого он хотел бы видеть. Ему нужна лишь щепотка фантазий о том, как это _могло бы быть_ , чтобы сделать всё ещё лучше, поэтому — ютуб и нарезки из романтических гей-драм, и Игорь готов признать, что это пиздец, но сейчас ему плевать.  
Он запускает ролик на повтор и очень хочет дотронутся до члена, и, хотя он уверен, что если он вот так продолжит вталкивать в себя пробку, то через некоторое время сможет кончить без прикосновений, но он не собирается больше ждать. Он сжимает рукой член, и дыхание сразу же становится рваным, а зрение затуманивается. Обхватывает головку, размазывает большим пальцем выступившую каплю, задница пульсирует и сжимается вокруг пробки, и он уже так близко...  
Телефон вибрирует в руке, и ролик с целующимися парнями сменяется заставкой с фоткой человека, с которым в данный момент он меньше всего хочет говорить. Хотел бы сделать много разных вещей — да, но разговоров среди них нет. Он не может сейчас с ним говорить. Пиздец. Господи. Игорь едва не стонет вслух и заносит палец над красной трубкой, чтобы сбросить звонок, закусывает губу, смотрит, а потом нажимает на зелёную трубку и подносит телефон к уху.  
— Да? — ему кажется, что голос выдаёт его, что сразу понятно, чем он занимается, но он уже не может остановиться, проще умереть, чем остановиться, кулак ходит по члену словно механизм, его всего трясёт.  
— Алё, привет! — раздается в трубке голос Артёма, и он продолжает что-то говорить, но Игорь уже ничего не слышит, потому что оргазм выкручивает его как смертника на электрическом стуле, он изо всех сил стискивает зубы, чтобы не стонать, чтобы не издать ни звука, крепко зажмуривает глаза, вся рука в мокром и горячем, в заднице бешено пульсирует, и Артём где-то далеко и в то же время рядом, в телефонной трубке, на расстоянии одного дыхания, и даже так это в миллион раз лучше любого ролика на ютубе.


End file.
